Craving Attention
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: Oneshot. Britain has been busy with meetings, too busy to spend time with his young colony, America. America just wants his brother's attention. Warning: Corporal punishment of a minor. Don't Like, Don't Read Use of multiple names - Britain/England/Arthur - America/Alfred


Hey! This is just a quick Hetalia Oneshot I did. It's not beta-ed, so there are mistakes (i'm only human). Warning: Corporal Punishment in the form of spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

England sighed. These meetings were taking up almost all of his time. In fact, if it wasn't for his maid, he wouldn't have eaten or slept in these past two weeks.  
Worse, he hadn't spent time with America in a while. Whenever he asked about him, when he was being ushered to bed, his maid would just reply that she and the staff had him under control (barely).  
England closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Giving in, he turned on his light and put on his slippers. He crept to America's room and opened the door. The room was dark, but he could clearly see a little bundle in the middle of the bed. England smiled and went back to bed. Little did he know that the little bundle was just a pile of pillows.

* * *

Alfred piled his pillows and covered them with his blanket the moment the maid left the room. For the past few weeks, she had been taking care of him, while Arthur attended meetings. The maid wasn't too bad, but America missed spending time with Arthur.  
He tried quite a few times to get Arthur's attention, but none of his plans succeeded. He had skipped his chores, hid in a tree for a few hours (until he got hungry and went back), and started to throw tantrums with the maid. None of his plans got Arthur's attention, just angered the maids.  
Of course, they had their revenge. He missed his dessert and outside time for two weeks. His free time was spent in his room, playing quietly or taking a nap. He was only allowed outside for a few hours each day, carefully supervised by one of the strict maids.  
So, America devised a plan. This plan was sure to attract Arthur's attention. Mexico had visited yesterday, and as always, brought strange things with him. This time he had a box of silly string. America had snuck one can and experimented with it in the bathroom. The stuff was sticky and colourful. Perfect.  
America had stolen a few more cans, a total of five. All of which were different colours. Now all he had to do was wait until everyone went to sleep, then put his plan into action.  
It was really late, but America was awake with excitement. He had faked being asleep when the maid came to check on him. The clock on the nightstand said it was 1:30 in the morning. It was time.  
Alfred snuck out of his room, after arranging his pillows to make it look like he was still there. He crept down the stairs and into Arthur's study soundlessly. This was where his older brother spent his time when he wasn't in a meeting.  
He pulled out the cans of silly string from under his bathrobe. There was pink, green, blue, purple, and orange. The young colony looked around the dark room, and picked up the pink can. The desk would be a perfect place to start.  
Twenty minutes later, America was finished. The entire desk was decorated with neon pink. He had used the green to cover all the chairs in the room, and blue on the walls. Purple covered half of the room, anything that didn't already have string on it on one half was purple. The other half was bright orange.  
Alfred stood by the door, and used the last of the green to write 'A' in front of him. He smiled, there was no way his brother could ignore this!  
Just as quietly as he came, America threw out the empty cans and slipped back up to his room.

* * *

Morning came much too quickly in the Kirkland household. England sat up and rubbed his eyes, his alarm clock beeped 7:30. He groaned and hit the off button. His pillow sagged as he fell back upon it. He would take off today. Yes, he would cancel all his meetings and spend the day with Alfred.  
Arthur stretched and climbed out of bed to put on his clothes. He dressed casually today; maybe he would take Alfred to the park or something. He slipped on sneakers and went downstairs, heading for his study.  
He pushed open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him were bright colours- everywhere. At a closer look, he realized that it was silly string, something that Mexico tried to sell him last time he came over for a visit.  
Mexico couldn't have done this; he was back in his own country by now. Then who- then it dawned on him, America. Britain was furious, it had to be him! No one else in this house would do this, and then there was the 'A' in green on the floor.  
Arthur sighed, he wanted to spend time with America today, not punish him. Arthur called for his maid, who promptly rushed over. She was about to ask what he needed, then she saw his office.  
"Don't worry, I know it was America. Would you just get someone to clean this mess up, while I go have a chat with him?" She nodded and told him that Alfred was in the kitchen, having breakfast.  
Britain nodded his thanks and picked up the phone in the hall to cancel his meetings for the next week. He needed a vacation.  
After much negotiating, Arthur simply hung up on the other nations. He made his way to the kitchen where America was eagerly sitting at the table. The chef was about to put sugary syrup on the pancakes in front of Alfred when Britain stopped him.  
Both looked up in surprise at Arthur. He hadn't attended breakfast with them in quite awhile.  
"Thank you chef, but that's quite alright. All that sugar is not necessary this early."  
Chef hesitated, then shrugged and left the room. England put some pancakes on his plate and put a bit of strawberry jan on them.  
America pouted, then did the same. He was taking full advantage of Britain not criticizing what he ate.  
Breakfast was eaten quietly and both sat in silence as England sipped his tea.  
"Well, I uhh guess I should go uhm.." America said as he started to slip away from the table. He wanted to spend time with arthur, not sit in stiff silence with him.  
"Oh no you don't young man. Sit back down." Britain had put down his tea and had a stern look. America climbed back on his chair and played with his hands in his lap.  
"I saw what you did to my study. I can not believe you would do such a thing Alfred Fredric Jones." America sank lower in his seat. "I want you to go to your room and wait in a corner for me."  
America looked up, he hate the corner. "No! I don't wanna!"  
"Alfred. Go. We'll talk when I come up."  
Alfred sulked, but stayed seated. Britain stood and took him by the ear. He pulled America to the doorway.  
"Go," he said with a swat to the young colony's bottom. America yelped and ran up to his room.  
With America in his room, Britain made his way to his study. The cleaning crew was just finishing up. He walked over to a bucket full of colourful silly string.  
He picked up the bucket and the cleaning crew left. It was time to talk to alfred.  
Up in Alfred's room, the young boy wanted to through himself on the bed. However, he knew better. If Britain came in and saw that he wasn't in the corner, he would be even more furious.?  
The corner was boring, a dull place where two walls met. Alfred hates corners and promised that he would live in a round house when he grew up. That way, no one could put him in a corner.  
Alfred heard the door open, shut, and lock. "Come here Alfred."  
Alfred turned, Arthur was sitting on his bed with his arms opened. The young colony ran towards him and was gathered in a hug.  
Britain pulled back, "What's gotten into you Alfred? I heard from the maid that you have been nothing but trouble for her, and then I saw my office. You're never this naughty America."  
America looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "You weren't paying attention. Ever since you started goin to more of those meetings, I haven't even been able to talk to you!"  
"Oh America, I'm sorry. I've just been busy, but when I decided to take off and spend time with you to make up, I found my study full of silly string."  
"I knew you would hafta pay attention if I something to your study. I'm sorry but I really just wanted to spend time with you!"  
Tears leaked out of the young colony's eyes and he buried his face in britains chest. Britain rubbed the small boy's back and held him close.  
"I know Alfred. I know I haven't paid you much attention, but you should know I wouldn't stay away for long. I took his week off so we could spend time together, too."  
Alfred looked up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "You did? Just for me?"  
Britain nodded, "Yes, then I walked into a disastrous looking study." he pointed to the bucket of silly string. "This is just one bucket of silly string they cleaned off. Where ever did you find silly string anyway?"  
Alfred blushed and looked away, "Mexico." the boy whispered.  
"Ahh, so you have been a nusence to the maids, stole from Mexico and made a mess of my study?"  
"Only cuz you weren't payin attention! You wouldn't even eat with me or tuck me in at bedtime!" his eyes were filled with hurt.  
Britain sighed, "I know little one. It won't happen again. I'll tuck you in every night no matter what, and not go to so many meetings."  
"Really?"  
"Truly, but you still have to be punished for what you did, Alfred Jones." with that said, he lifted the boy and placed him over his lap. The boy squirmed with realization of what was about to happen. He started to kick when Arthur pulled down his pants and underwear.  
When the cool air hit his bottom, Alfred shivered, and Arthur prepared himself to dole out the spanking.  
"*smack* I'm very disappointed in you Alfred *smack*. You do not give the maids a hard time *smack*. You do not steal *smack*. And you do not make a mess in my office *smack*"  
Fresh tears were running down the little boys face as England lifted him up and settled him back onto his lap. He hadn't smacked the boy too much because he knew it was just to attract his attention. Which made Alfred's behavior partially his fault.  
He sighed and held the boy close. He arms started to become tired, so he switched positions, lying down on the soft bed. Alfred stayed against his chest and squirmed a bit to be more comfortable. When both settled, Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred and Alfred burrowed his head in the man's shirt.  
A half an hour later, the maid walked in to fetch Alfred to go outside. The sight she saw made her smile and back out. Both boys were cuddled together, sound asleep.


End file.
